


Headaches lead to the nicest of things

by angelgrace2011



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgrace2011/pseuds/angelgrace2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a headache and the Doctor is unsympathetic until revelations lead to the nicest of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or Rose they belong to the BBC and the world, anyway I'd love to hear what to think.

He watched her out the corner of his eye as he fiddled with the controls of the TARDIS. Sneaking sly glances as she stood and stared at the movement of the central column as it pulsed up and down, bathing the room in a soft blue-green glow. The light cast an eerie glow over her features and he saw, for the first time, how tired she looked.

It shocked him to realise that he’d not noticed how worn out she was. It was obvious that she was exhausted, probably had been for a while, but still he had dragged her from one plant to the next, saving the day at each and she had never complained once. Which, he thought with a smile, was definitely not like Rose.

Rose caught his smile and looked across at him

“What?” She said, a hand flying protectively flying up to her head and feeling around. “Do I have alien goo in my hair again?” Which was quite likely after their last expedition into space and time.

He laughed, “No”

“Then what is it?” Rose asked, letting her hand fall to her side 

“I’m just thinking how tired you look”

“Oh thanks. Great friend you turned out to be”

“I know” He said, a smug grin spreading across his quirky face, with its big ears sticking out on the side. “I’m the best”

She laughed. She couldn’t help herself. He had an ego the size of a planet, but he was, as always as he always told her, right. He was the greatest best friend that she could or would ever have. Suddenly a pain ripped through her head and she clasped a hand to her forehead to stop it from splitting in two.

“What’s the matter?” The Doctor asked, a look of concern spread across his normally cheery features

“Headache” She said, wincing at the effort it took to get the words out of her mouth. “Probably something to do with that last alien exploding two inches from my ear-hole”

He shook his head. “Nah. It’s your stupid ape brains’” he said, walking round the console to where she was stood and slinging and arm around her shoulder. “They’re so small they get clogged up quickly with all the trivial stuff you humans think about, like having beans on toast for tea and where to buy dodgy top-up cards from. They can’t cope with thinking really important stuff, you know like intergalactic politics, alien’s exploding, world peace…Ow” he added as she elbowed him in the ribs. 

She shot him as look that said there was more where that came from if he carried on. He frowned for a second and softly said something in Gallifreyan, which earned him another jab even though Rose had no idea what he was saying.

“Ow” He repeated, rubbing his chest. “I’m just saying the truth”

Rose rolled her eyes, there was nothing the Doctor like better than slagging off humans. Sometimes she wondered why he let her stay if he thought that her race was so inferior. And if all humans were so stupid why did he like earth so much?

“Do you know what they say is good for a headache?” The Doctor said, gently leading her over to his seat by the controls of the TARDIS

Wearily, she sat. The chair was old and battered, but surprisingly comfortable and she curled her legs under her as she relaxed her tired and aching body into its soft fabric.

“Paracetamol and a good night’s sleep?” She said, hoping against hope that this was what he was going to say, but knowing that he probably had some obscure alien cure

“No” he replied, frowning for a second, wondering why humans relied so much on a drug that would prove to be obsolete in a couple of year’s time, and then turning back to the controls. “That stuff is useless for headaches. No. They say sex is the best thing for headaches”

“Sex?” She said incredulously, raising a weary eyebrow at his back, wondering if he was teasing her and seeing how totally gullible she was. “Doctor, people use headaches to get out of sex”

“That is only because the person who they are supposed to be shagging is crap” He said, in very matter-of-fact tone, turning back to look at her. “Sex releases all these chemicals in your brain and it gets rid of headaches”

Rose eyed suspiciously, “Doctor, is this your way of seducing me? Because if it is Mickey is better at it. Not a lot better, but better all the same”

She watched as that mixture of displeasure and something else, something she could quite define, flickered crossed his face they way it always did when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend. He raised his eyebrows, said nothing and turned back to flying them to their next destination. Rose sighed; she didn’t know what he had against Mickey. It wasn’t as if he was a bad lad and he had helped them out of a spot or two, but there was something that the Doctor just didn’t like, and as much as she wanted to know what it was, her head hurt too much to have the argument that would inevitably lead to that information.

“Doctor” Rose said, dropping her head against the arm of the seat as she could no longer support the weight of it.

“What?” He asked, his voice was cold and Rose sighed again, that argument was looking like a definite prospect.

“Do you have any paracetamol or anything? Because my head is killing me”

“No. I don’t. I told you that stuff doesn’t work”

“You must have something? Even you get headaches”

“Who says?” He asked, looking back at her. His face showing traces of anger.

“Oh I forgot” Rose said, surprising herself by responding to his anger, but then again he could be so goddamn infuriating at times. “You have such a big brain that you don’t get headaches. Shame that you’re head is so big to accommodate it that there is no space for anyone else in the room”. She slid off the chair and stood up.

He swung back round to face her. “Where are you going?”

“Bed” She replied and then stomped down the ramp. She stooped when she got to the door and looked back at him, still stood by the console. “Do you know what? You can be so inhuman at times”. Rose watched as he raised his eyebrows as if to say “Duh”, which pissed her off even more. “And cruel” she added for good measure. 

A look of hurt crept onto his face and Rose felt the first bite of guilt in her stomach. Biting back the tears she fled down the corridor.

“Damn it” He whispered quietly, turning back to his task. He picked up his hammer and smashed it against the panel in front of him several times to vent his frustration. “Damn her”. She drove him mad at times. She seemed to know what buttons to press to make him angry and seemed to enjoy pressing them, until it blew up in her face.

The Doctor hit the panel again. Did she not know what he felt about her? Was it not obvious? He thought for a moment, maybe she didn’t know? Maybe she was just blind. “Humans” he muttered. Sometimes they just couldn’t see what was right in front of their faces.

He dropped the hammer and it fell on to his foot, making him wince with pain. He looked at the main console and watched as the light it omitted seemed to grow brighter.

“Oh great” he muttered. “Now you are laughing at me. I bet you thought that was some sort of joke”

The light glowed again and he took it as a yes. He sighed, he had actually deserved it and the comment Rose had said about him being cruel. He didn’t mean to be cruel, especially not to her, but sometimes his cheerful nature slipped and some of the darkness that was inside him slipped out, causing him to lash out at the closest person and usually it was Rose that bore the brunt of it. Though he wished she wouldn’t remind him of Mickey’s existence every chance she got.

The column in front of him throbbed.

“I know” he said, shaking his head at it. “You are right as usual. I am an arrogant, pigheaded alien, who really should know better. Are you happy now?”

The light flickered, and muttering in his native tongue and still with a limp he left the control room to follow Rose


	2. nicest of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime the nicest to things can happen when you least expect it

It was hot under her blanket, and not the good kind of hot. Not the hot that makes you go to sleep so quickly that your head doesn’t have time to hit the pillow. It was the kind of hot that keeps you awake all night as you can’t cool enough or comfortable enough to sleep; or it could have something to do with the burning shame and guilt that she was currently feeling.

She hadn’t meant to say all that stuff to him. Not that it wasn’t true, he was an alien so he was inhuman and, at times, there could be a cruel streak about him, she just hadn’t meant to say it. She groaned, he would take her home now. Back to her mundane life of working in a shop and eating chips. She couldn’t blame him. She’d learnt a while ago that he wanted her there to stroke his ego and now she’d tried his patience once too often.

She reached up and wiped away the hot tears that were blinding her. Not that she could see much being under the blanket that he had bought for her on one of their journeys. She couldn’t go home; there was nothing left for her there. Yes there was her Mum, and Mickey, and Shireen, and the rest of her friends, but this was where she belonged. She belonged on the TARDIS with him, but knowing the Doctor he wouldn’t see it that way, to him she was just another assistant there to keep him company till he got bored with her and move on to the next one. She balled her fists and punched them against the heavy velvet fabric. Why did she have to be such a stupid ape?

“The blanket is not an alien, Rose, you don’t have to knock it lights out”

Rose stopped and let the material drop down on top of her. This is it; she said to herself, this is when he is going to tell he is taking me home. She held her breath as he climbed on to the bed next to her. His presence was normally a comfort to her; right now it just made her want to curl further into a ball and cry.

She wondered how he would start his sentence. Would he say that it just wasn’t working out to save her feelings? Not that it actually would. Or would he tell her again that he’d picked another stupid ape, but she was the most stupid one he had ever had. What ever he was going to say she wished he would get it over and done with so he would leave her alone.

He stared at the ceiling, watching as the TARDIS created pretty swirling patterns on the smooth surface above him. “I’m sorry” he said, after a pause that seemed to last a lifetime.

Rose let out her breath as a gasp. Had she heard correctly?

“I should have been more considerate” he added

She grabbed at her bedding and wrenched it off her face, then turned her whole body to look at him. The Doctor turned his head and looked straight into her tear stained eyes. 

“I’m not good at relationships, Rose. I have lived a very long time and I have met thousands of people, but I have never really had friendships. Not even with the other companions. They were just companions, waifs and stays I dragged along for the ride, then I met you”

She blinked and he turned back to the ceiling.

“You’re different, Rose. You are…”

“A stupid ape”

“No” he said, looking back at her and then turning his whole body to face her. “I shouldn’t have ever said that. I can’t explain the way you are different. You just are. Do you believe me?”

She nodded. How could she not believe him? His eyes and his voice were the sincerest she had ever known them to believe. Quietly she reached out and took his hand.

The Doctor took a hard, long breath and looked down at his large hand, which was clasped in her small white one. The gesture made his hearts beat madly in his chest. They were throbbing so much that he thought he was going to explode. He shut his eyes, he had to say this, he had to know.

“Rose, do you love Mickey?”

“What?” She asked taken aback.

He opened his eyes, those eyes you could quite happily drown in and not want to be rescued.

“Do you love Mickey?”

She realised then what he meant. Realised what he was asking her. Realised why he had taken such a dislike to her ex-boyfriend, he was jealous. She wanted to laugh, the Doctor was jealous of Mickey Smith. Mickey Smith who had done nothing with his life, except live in a shabby flat on a council estate and ate chips. She didn’t laugh; she returned his gaze, her eyes revealing the truth before she even said it.

“No” she said, “No I don’t”

A small sigh escaped his lips and he pulled her to him. It was all he needed to hear, he didn’t need to hear the rest. He could see it in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice. Words were just words, actions spoke much louder. Gently he brushed his lips against hers, holding on to his passion with the faintest of threads. Scared that any moment that she would pull away and he would be humiliated that he had let it go so far.  
Rose responded and leaned into him. Her tongue gently prodded at his lips, prising them apart. 

She whimpered when he opened his mouth to let her in. Feelings held back so long rose to the surface, and she had to fight to keep semblance of self control as her tongue darted into his mouth and met his. 

“Rose” he said, pulling away ever so slightly. “Rose”

She looked at him and was surprised by what she saw. He looked lost. Lost tinged with traces of happiness around the edges. She kissed him again, and brought his hand up to her lips. Gently she kissed his fingertips.

The pressure of her lips sent tingles through his body and made his hair stand on end. He felt like he was falling, falling through space and time and for once he wasn’t going to look for an escape, an invisible hand hold, he was going to let himself fall, as he wasn’t alone, he had Rose.

She guided his hand to the hem of her T-shirt and folded his fingers round its edge. He looked at her briefly then looked down at his hand resting there just above her navel. He was shaking, his self-control faltering. He had to ask, He had to make sure.

“Rose, are you…” He stopped. “If we do this there is no going back”

“I thought you never went back” She said, her voice warm and soft

“I…We can’t go back if we do this. There’s no going back to just being friends”

“Who says I want to go back?”

It was all the proof he needed. The last obstacle to his control melted away and he gently yanked up her top. Rose lifted herself lightly off the bed and allowed him to pull it over her head. He pulled her into his leather-clad arms and rejoiced in the feel of her bare skin against his chest. He could feel her heat through his jumper, and it matched the fire he could feel burning inside of him.

The Doctor let his eyes roam over her now exposed flesh of her top half. She was beautiful. He had been to many places and seen many things, but none as beautiful as the woman he beheld before him. “Oh Rose” he muttered, kissing her again hard on the mouth as he traced a single finger down her body.

Rose gasped and wriggled under his touch. She never thought she could feel so much pleasure from a simple gesture. She leaned back and let the finger carry on its journey down her torso, watching as it reached her navel and traced its way round and into her belly button.

He touched something hard and a puzzled expression crossed his face. He looked down and something glittery caught his eye. It was a belly button ring; she’d had it done a few years ago. A mischievous grin crossed his lips as he slowly lowered himself down her body, leaving kisses behind in his wake.

Rose cried out wildly and buried her fingers in his hair as he nipped, licked and sucked at the charm in her navel. She arched her body into him, willing his tongue to probe further, silently begging and pleading for him to explore the rest of her body.

The Doctor let his calloused palms run over her back, letting them roam low over her small pert backside, stopping only to give it a squeeze that made her give a high-pitched squeak, and then allowing them to glide up. He took great pleasure in the way her body reacted to his touch, watching with amusement as she shivered, goose pimples popping up, making a small irregular patterns on her skin. It thrilled him, aroused him and made him want more.

His hands collided with fabric. His long, nimble fingers getting caught up in the lacy material of her bra. He looked up from his task; he could see her soft, proud breasts straining against their harness. He smiled to himself, he was a liberator, a man who spent most of his life freeing people from captivity but right now all he wanted to free was her firm breasts. He gathered the back of the bra between his fingers, pulling and stretching the fabric until the clasp gave way with a satisfying snap of elastic. 

Rose turned over on to her back as the Doctor slowly edged back up the bed, having finished the exploration of her belly button and moving on to his next adventure. She needed to feel something real beneath her, something that would give her at least some support as he pushed her slowly towards ecstasy and insanity. He smiled at her as his head became level with hers again. He moved on top of her and gently kissed his lips, before looking back down at the globes of her breasts still covered in the undone bra. He had to finish what he had started.

She gently pushed him away, using the last of her will and resolve. He stared at her, panic flooding his eyes, scared that he’d gone too far. Scared, that despite all her words, this was not she wanted.

“Your jacket” Rose said, giggling nervously as she slipped her hands under the lapels of his leather coat. She had never seen him without it on, was sure he slept wearing it, but he was going to lose it now. She would make sure of it.

“Oh” he said, an enormous grin spreading across features. He quickly shrugged off and dropped it to the floor of the normally tidy room. The fact that the room was always clean had always surprised him, he never thought Rose was such a neat freak, but then she did have Jackie as a mother.

He pushed thoughts of Jackie and how she would react to what they were doing out of his head and kissed the woman beneath him again. She responded hungrily, pushing her tongue further and further into his mouth, letting it happily collide with his as he sought a hand to hold. Rose pulled away and pushed herself up on to her elbows, digging them into her soft fluffy mattress, and then fully extending her arms to keep her balance. She forced him back to straddle her legs, deciding he shouldn’t get do all the exploring.

She ran a hand down the front of his v-necked jumper, those funny garments he wore no matter wherever they went. He said they helped him to blend in, though how he could have blended in leather jacket, jeans and jumper when they went to 1869 had been a total mystery. She had sometimes wondered if he hid something under the jumper. He was an alien and though he looked like a human there had to be some differences, there had to be something that was totally different to what she had seen before. She took a deep breath; it was time to find out how alien he really was.

The Doctor let out a surprised gasp as the cool air of the room touched his skin as Rose tugged his green pullover up his body. He helped her, raising his arms so she could pull it off easily. She dropped it to the floor allowing it to fall somewhere near to his jacket, she would tidy up later; she could cope with the mess for now.

She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest listening to the beating of his hearts, and then she looked up at him, eyes wide, a curious look on her face.

“Two Hearts” he whispered as explanation for the double thud she had heard.

She looked back at his chest and traced the shape of two hearts on his skin.

“So you really are alien” She murmured

“Did you ever doubt it?” He said, the sound almost getting lost in her hair. “Anyway, sometimes two are better than one”

Rose reached out and touched his groin, she felt it rise and strain against her touch as a wicked grin crossed her lips. He groaned, a long loud cry that made him drop his head on to her shoulder for support. She increased her grip, gently squeezing the arousal through the material of his jeans. He swore and bit tenderly into her soft creamy skin causing her to call out his name.

“I’m not quite that alien” he said, struggling to regain some composure, though why he wasn’t sure

“Damn” She muttered. She wasn’t disappointed; what ever he had would be enough. 

She reached out with lips and took one his hardened nipples into her warm mouth, suckling on it as if she was a baby looking for comfort and nourishment.

“Rose” He called out, “Oh god, Rose”

She let the nipple drop, moved her head slightly and turned her attention to the other. She licked it, her tongue tracing its circular outline as her hand kneaded his crotch, feeling as his erection grew under her. 

He ran a hand down her arm and on to the hand which was driving crazy. Slowly, he moved it, guiding it to his belt. He helped her shaking fingers release the catch the clasp, helped her undo the button and fly of his jeans, though she needed no help to push her hand inside and take a firm hold of his manhood. He shut his eyes, insanity loomed but he didn’t care, there was no-one else he would rather share it with.

Rose ran her hand up and down his length. He was large; she could feel that, a lot bigger than Mickey, then again Mickey had never been better than the Doctor at anything. She pushed thoughts of her ex-boyfriend to the back of her mind; the man she wanted was right in front of her, quivering under her touch. Gradually, she lowered her head.

He stopped her and pulled her head back up to his, knowing full well if she had done what she had supposed to do, he wouldn’t get to complete his journey of discovery; and you had to completely discover a world before you could say that you knew it.

“You really are…” He stopped and kissed her harshly on the mouth, “a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea” Rose rasped out breathlessly, leaning back on to her arms to allow him to return to task that she had interrupted him from before.

He was getting the idea, smiling to himself as he slipped the straps of her unclasped bra off her shoulders and watching as it fell down her arms, stopping only when it fell on to her lap. He lowered his head; he was going to return the favour.

Rose jutted her breasts forward, then pulled them away teasingly just as he was going to close his mouth over one of her rock hard nipples

“Playing games now are we?” He asked, his tone was light tinged with pent in passion

“I said I was naughty girl”

“Oh well then” The Doctor replied, placing his hands over hers. “Two can play at that game”.

He yanked her hands away and she fell back on to the bed, the mattress bouncing slightly under her weight

“That wasn’t nice” She said in mock indignation, sticking her tongue out at him as he knelt above her

He ignored her and took a mouthful of nipple. He sucked it, taking great delight as she squirmed beneath him

“Nice?” he asked, pulling away slightly and looking up at her. He didn’t need a reply. She laid there, head lolled back on her mound of pillows, eyes closed. Oh yes it was definitely nice.

He stretched himself out on top of her, lying so he was half and half off her body. He returned to the breast again, nibbling at its aroused flesh while he his fingers reached out and flicked the other rose-colored bud. She groaned and strained under him, urging him to carry on. 

“Doctor” She called, taking his hand, as he had done, and guiding it down to the fastening of her jeans.  
He took the hint and carefully undid the button and zip. He plunged his hand under the denim. He touched her knickers, lacy pants that matched the bra that was still lying over her body. He could feel her hairs poking through the pattern of the fabric, could feel the wetness and soft fire within

“There?” He rasped

She shook her head and pushed his hand lower into the confines of her jeans. He brushed the fabric aside and ran his thumb over the lips of her clit

“There?”

She parted her legs.

“Oh there?” He said, pushing a finger inside.

Rose cried out wildly. He plunged another finger inside and gently began to move his hand. She thrust her hips against his hand, urging his fingers further and further inside of her.

“Doctor” She called over and over, “Doctor”

He felt her tighten around him, she was close. He pulled his fingers out. He wanted to prolong it longer; he didn’t want it to end. He shifted off her body and knelt beside her, giving her body time to calm down before he drove crazy again. He gently tugged at her knickers and jeans. He pushed the down her long toned legs, permitting them to drop off the end of the bed to join the rest of the discarded clothing already littering the floor.

He hovered above her mound, the most delicate part of her, the part he had discovered with his fingers moments before. He bent down and kissed the hairs that covered and hid her labia from view. He moved southwards and trailed his tongue over her seam, nibbling softly at the fleshy folds, tasting her, absorbing her. She grabbed at the back of his head, pushing him further inside of her.

“Oh god” She muttered, “Oh god”

She felt him laugh against her thighs. Right she thought, payback. She reached over and gripped his penis again, tugging it free of its material prison. He pulled away from her clit and shifted allowing his prick to pop out of his jeans. It was larger than she had thought, thick and throbbing. He arched his back and moved against her hand, rocking backwards and forwards, helping her fingers glide along his long shaft.

She squeezed tighter and he moved faster, white beads forming at the head of the pulsating member. Rose turned on to her side and bent to lick the beads away.

“Oh Rose” He muttered

She flicked the shift with her tongue, more beads appeared and she quickly drank them away  
“Rose” he said again, pushing her back on to her bed, fighting to hold on, feeling the explosion build up inside of him. He slid his trousers and other garments off, hastily pulling them off and chucking over the side of the bed.

She pulled him to her, a shiver of anticipation running through her body, and he straddled her again, his cock prodding at the flesh of her pussy. She reached down, grasped him, ready to guide him inside her. He pulled away, teasing grin on his face.

“Still playing are we?” She asked, slightly peeved. She wanted; no she needed him inside of her. He was the only one who could quell the raging sea of madness inside of her. 

Rose bucked her hips and tried to enfold him into her. He moved again, and she gripped at his arms and hissed.

“Always” He replied, his eyes dancing with amusement as she wiggled trying to cajole his member into her

“Play nic…” She started, but her words were cut off as she let out a gasp as he pressed himself into her. Pressing harder, further, until he was fully within her.

He pulled back, almost pulling out, and then thrust again. Slowly, firmly, making her yell. She arched her hips against him, pushing herself onto him, pulling him further into her as she tried to match his rhythm. He plunged until her, as she pushed against him. He arched his back and pushed harder, delving further, holding himself there, swearing in Gallifryan and English, until he couldn’t hold it no more and had to pull back.

Rose wound her legs around his waist and gripped him to her, listening as he told her when to push up against him. His voice sounded so far away. Almost lost in her moans as he slammed into her, lying hard upon her, pressing her into the mattress and rolling his hips so his length touched every part of her throbbing pussy, eliciting a small sob from her throat. 

She raked her fingers down, digging in her nails, drawing little traces of blood. She felt herself tighten around him, could feel herself drawing close to her edge.

“Doctor” She moaned

He took the hint and increased his speed. Thrusting deeper and faster. His pushes coming more vital. He kissed her, his tongue mimicking the actions of his cock, delving further and further into her mouth.

She could feel it now. It was coming. She could feel the pressure building inside of her, building till a tidal wave of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. She wailed his name again, her voice building to a scream.

He grabbed her buttocks and pulled her up to him. Plunging more rapidly until he could hold it no longer and came like an explosion inside of her, yelling her name into her hair as she bit into his shoulder, scared that if she let go she would drown in her sea of emotion.

He came to a still inside of her and gently he placed her back on to the bed. He looked her, she was laid back with her eyes closed, her hair plastered to the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. He reached up and pushed a few strands away. She looked at him, ecstasy still darting about in her eyes.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then gently licked away the salty sweat from her neck. She sighed and snuggled against his touch, shivers of happiness shooting through her from his touch.

He withdrew from her sore but contented pussy, causing her to gasp in surprise and sadness, wishing that he could have stayed within her for just a bit longer. He lay beside her and pulled her to him, pulling her on to her side and to his strong, warm arms.

“Doctor” She said, exhaustion washing through her

“Ssh” He said. “You don’t need to say anything. Just rest”

He leaned forward and nibbled on her lip, pulling at the delicate skin

“Doctor…” Her voice becoming lost as his tongue thrust into her mouth. She pulled away and tried again. “Doctor”

“Do you ever shut up?” He asked, his tone teasing.

She reached down and grabbed his limp member that was resting on her thigh. It throbbed under her touch and he could feel rush back into it. He gasped and she knew she definitely had his attention now.

“What?”

“My headaches gone” She said, laughing at how quickly she could turn him on

He smiled at her. His Rose. The beautiful woman who had just given herself to so completely.

“I told you” his voice still hoarse

She snuggled against him, her hand still gripped about his length.

“You going to hold that all night?”

She nodded. Biting back the words she wanted to say. Scared that if she spoke them out loud that she would spoil everything. Scared that he would think that she was getting too domestic. She had just found him, just learned who he was, she couldn’t lose him now.

“Rose”

She looked up at him, her wide brown eyes so clear and so bright.

“I love you” he said

She gasped in surprise 

“You just did domestic, you know?” She replied.

“Oh I know. I could never do domestic with anyone else”

He leaned backwards and pulled the blanket off the floor and wrapped it round them. He pulled her closer and sleepily rested his head against the top of hers.

“Doctor”

“Yes”

“I love you too”

“I know” he said, matter-of-factly. He was silent for a moment. “So really are you going to hold that thing all night?”


End file.
